1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding device for metal sections which are to be coated in two colours under utilisation of a movable frame comprising a top cross member and bearers on which the metal sections are to be secured.
2. Description of the Related Art
The powder enamelling method is preponderantly also applied apart from the anodising process, for coloured coating of metal sections which are utilised for production of windows, doors or gates. To this end, the metal sections required in each case are provided with the coloured powder required, which is caused to melt in a furnace, or exposed to the anodising process.
Problems arise if the inner and outer secton elements of complete metal sections, for example intended for windows or doors, are to be two-coloured, or if the one side is to be enamelled and the other side is to be anodised. To this end, the procedure applied is that the sections for indoors and the sections for outdoors are anodised of enamelled separatedly and are then joined together by means of connecting webs of plastics material for preference.
This method of production of two-coloured complete metal sections is comparatively costly because of the considerable waste of sectional material and an increased risk arises upon bonding the product since the connection between inner and outer metal sections finish-processed in different colours by means of the said connecting webs is not as successful qualitatively as in the case of metal sections which are superficially unprocessed, because the colour-finished metal sections may not incur any scratches or other damage during the further processing of the sections, so that great care must consequently be exercised. Furthermore, the production of bonded separate sections is affected by limits inasmuch as bonded sections cannot be utilised for larger windows and doors for example, for static reasons. A single section which is cross-sectionally sufficiently large and stable has to be selected for this purpose, which may however be produced in one colour only at acceptable costs, in view of the desirable quality of enamelling.